Lincoln and the Quintuplets Sisters
by Deathco Wilson
Summary: For a seventeen year old Lincoln, taking care of his five younger siblings is kind of a challenge on its own. But when five quintuplets sisters force him to be part of a polyamorous relationship experiment, adds a little more challenge for him. Can he overcome this nightmare? What crazy hijinks will he get himself in? Read and find out. Rated T for, slight nudliy, minor swearing.


It's a nice warm and quiet morning in Royal Woods. A butterfly can be seen flying around the town until it perches on Lincoln's window. Inside the room is a seventeen year old Lincoln sleeping soundly, completely unaware of what's about to happen to him.

A shadow of someone castes over Lincoln as they chuckling evilly before moving away from him. The person is revealed to be a six year old Lily in her pajamas which just consists of a lavender shirt.

"Time to put Operation Wake Up Big Brother Lincoln into action." She whispered to herself. She takes a deep breath and begins leaping into the air. "WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER!!!!"

"Huh?" Lincoln asked as he barely open one of his eyes and barely sees Lily in the air before she landed hard on his stomach, causing him a great amount of pain. "OOF!"

"Good morning, big brother!" Lily greeted her big brother with a warm smile.

"Lily, you really gotta stop doing that like Mom and Dad tell you to do. There are other ways to wake us, you know." Lincoln weakly scolded her.

"Well, if you actually woke up when did try to wake you up those other ways, i wouldn't have resorted to do that. Hmph!" Lily pouts.

"Whatever you say, Lil. So, is everyone else awake or are you the only one again?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmmm, i pretty sure woke Lisa up before coming in here. But she probably went back to sleep again." Lily said as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Of course she would do something like that. Mom and Dad tell her not stay up all night working on her science experiments." Lincoln facepalmed and sighs. Lily, go get yourself washed up. I'll go wake the others up... again."

"Okay!" Lily hops off of Lincoln and skipped her way to the bathroom.

Lincoln sat up but felt a sharp pain in his stomach thanks to Lily's stunt. "Yep, the aftermath still strings!" Lincoln looks over at his dresser and see a white pill on it and grabs it. "Thank goodness Lisa made homemade painkillers pills. Otherwise, i would be feeling this pain all day." Lincoln toss the pill into his mouth, shallow it, took out a bottled water from his mini fridge, and washed the pill down with it. "Ok, now to awaken the others!"

Lincoln left his room and went into Lisa's room to wake her up. "Wakey wakey, Lisa. It's time to get ready for school." He said as he shakes her to wake up.

Lisa groans. "Leave me alone, Lincoln. Let's me get some more shut eye."

"No can do, Lisa. If i have to get up for school, you have to as well. Besides, are you supposed to be doing a school project with Darcy and David today?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa's eyes shot open and she gasps in shock upon realizing he was right. "By Einstein's beard! You're right! I almost forgot! I need to prepared right away!"

Lisa hopped out of bed and went to do that.

"One sleeping sister down, three more to go." Lincoln left Lisa's room and went to Lucy's room only to find out that she's not in there. Lincoln spotted a large coffin right next to Lucy's bed and walk up to it. "Come on out, Lucy. I know you're in there."

"Lucy? Who's Lucy's? This is the ghost of the previous owner of this house! Leave me alone or i will haunt you for the rest of your life! Ooooooooooooh!" Lucy pretended to the ghost just so Lincoln can get out of her room. However, her idea didn't work as Lincoln didn't buy any of that. "You're still here, aren't you?"

"Yes i am. And i won't leave until you come out of that coffin, young lady!" Lincoln told her.

"Sigh..." Lucy opens the coffin up and gets out. "You won this time, Lincoln." She said as she walks past Lincoln and leaves her room.

"Next up, Lola." Lincoln left Lucy's room and went to Lola's room to wake her up. "Lola, it's time to wake up." He said in a calm tone.

"Go away, Lincoln. I don't feel like getting up." Lola mumbled tiredly.

Instead of going away like she told him to, Lincoln just lifted up Lola's sleep mask, forcing her to wake up.

"Good, you're finally awake." Lincoln said.

Lola just looks exasperated at Lincoln for waking her up. "I really hate you." She said.

"I love you too, Lola." Lincoln kisses her on the forehead, which made Lola even more annoyed. "Get yourself ready. The Lincoln Express will be leaving its station soon."

Lola growls angrily at Lincoln as he leaves.

"Next up is Lana. I sure hope she is wearing something this time. I do not want to go through that incident again." Lincoln shivers. "Hey Lana, it's time to..."

Just as Lincoln was about to knock on Lana's door, Lana open her door and stretched. "Good morning, Lincoln."

"Oh, uh, good morning, Lana. I was about to knock on you door to wake you up but i see you have already beat me to the punch." Lincoln said.

"Well, after that last incident left you traumatized, i decided to wake myself up instead." Lana told him.

"That's good to hear but i just have one question: where are your pajama pants at?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, I'm glad you're wearing a shirt via white tank top, but don't you think you should at least put on some pants or at least wear a larger shirt?"

"Lincoln, you know i sleep in half naked now. Nothing is going to change about that. And besides, what's the big deal about it anyway? You used to sleep and walk around the house in your underwear back then, so why can't i?" Lana questioned.

"Yeah, that was back then. This is the here and now. And I'm not going to have an argument with a twelve year old over her choice of walking around in her underwear. Now go put in some pants or put on that robe Mom brought you for Christmas!" Lincoln ordered.

"Man, you're no fun, Lincoln. I think you really have became a lot like Lori nowadays. I kind of miss the old you now." Lana said before entering your room to put something appropriate on.

"Well, someone have to step up as the new Lori since the others have moved out." Lincoln muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at a different house, there is a seventeen year old girl sleeping soundly in her room. This girl has medium-length reddish bronze hair, fair skin, an average height, and a well-endowed figure. Her sleepwear is a Ace Savvy t-shirt and matching pajama pants.

However, her sleep was interrupted when commotion takes place. "Really, guys? It's too early in the morning for this." She said tiredly as she put on her Ace Savvy slippers.

"She exits her room stretching her arms out then sees three of her sisters with the same height and figure as her in the hallway. One of them, a short, straight reddish orange hair girl with a cat onesie, is in between two very angry sisters with long dark blue hair worn up in a ponytail with a purple nightgown on and strawberry blonde hair worn up in pigtails in two scrunches with a red t-shirt and shorts on respectively.

"Last chance, Ann! Give me back my comb or face my wrath!" The dark blue haired sister warned.

"For the last time, Zoey! I didn't take your stupid comb! Maybe one of our other sisters took it!" Ann shouted.

"Oh, yeah? Like who?!" Zoey questioned.

"Sarah, help!" The reddish orange hair girl yelled for her sister to help her.

Sarah sighs annoyingly and just look exasperated at her sisters for their tomfoolery. "I can't believe i was woken by these two arguing over something stupid again. But, at least it saved me the trouble of waking them up and Kate is holding those two back. Wait a minute. One, two, three... Where's Carrie?"

"Boo." Another sister with medium-lengh galaxy hair, a black t-shirt and violet shorts appears behind Sarah and scared her, indicating that this is Carrie. "Hehehe. Scared ya." She said in a monotone yet smug tone.

"Damn it, Carrie! How many times do we have to tell you about doing stuff like that?!" Sarah screamed at her.

"Don't know. Don't care. Now if you excuse me." Carrie walked past her mildly annoyed sister and walked towards her other sisters with a comb in her hand. "Here you go, Zoey. I couldn't find mines so i borrow yours for the meantime." Carrie hands Zoey back her comb and went into the bathroom, leaving Zoey, Ann, and Kate a little confused.

"The sooner this day ends, the better." Sarah sighed.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln is cooking breakfast for him and his sisters. Each plate have different food on them but all have a cup of orange juice next to them.

"Okay, Pancakes, bacon, and extra gooey eggs for Lily. deviled egg omelet for Lola, biscuit and deviled eggs for Lana. Cinnamon roll and fried egg for Lisa. French toast and extra burned egg for Lucy. And waffles and sausage patties for me. Girls, breakfast is ready! Come get your plates!" Lincoln called out before grabbing his plate and glass of orange juice and went to the dining room to sit at the table.

His sisters went into the kitchen to get their stuff and came back to the dining room and sat at the dining table to eat.

"So, Lincoln? When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?" Lola asked randomly.

Lincoln just sighs. "For the last time, i don't need a girlfriend. I am fine just being single."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because of..." Lola got cutted off when some eggs was threw at her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Big brother said that he is happy being single and if he's happy about that, then i am happy too!" An irked up Lily said.

Lola, now getting more irritated, uses a napkin to wipe the egg of her face. "Of course you will be the one to agree with him."

Look, just eat your breakfast and never bring this conversation up again. Got it?" Lincoln asked.

"Crystal." Lola mumbled.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast and getting dressed up, the Loud siblings and the Quintuplets sisters are each getting ready to head out.

"It's go time!" Lincoln and Sarah said in unison.

Both set of Siblings got into the car and drove off with both Lincoln and Sarah at the wheel.

Lincoln pulls Vanzilla up in front of the elementary school. "Those who are elementary schoolers, here is your stop."

Lisa was the first to get out while Lily stay in the van to give Lincoln a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, big brother!" Lily said as she gets out as well.

"Next up, middle school." Lincoln said as he pulls away to drop the reminding sisters off at middle school, which he does minutes later. "Okay, middle schoolers, here is your stop."

Lucy, Lana, and Lola get out of the van and Lincoln was about to drive off but stopped when Lucy tapped on the window and rolls it down.

"What's up, Lucy? Did you forget something?" Lincoln asked.

"No. I just want to tell you that if you ever decided to date again, i got some other friends i can hook you up with." Lucy said which made Lincoln annoyed. "Uhh, i just...go."

"I think that's a good idea. Oh, and Lucy. Tell Lola to not get into anymore fights today. I don't want to have to go pick up Mom or Dad from work to take them here." Lincoln told her and she gives him a nod before driving off.

"Next stop is my stop. Royal Woods High School." Lincoln said to himself.

* * *

Later at the High School, all of Lincoln's friends minus Stella are standing in front of the school waiting for him.

"Lincoln should arrive here at any minute now." Clyde said.

The gang sees a black SUV driving by the school with the quintuplets sisters in it and went to the parking lot.

"There's the Zodiac sisters." Liam pointed out.

They see another car pull up in front of the school with Stella and a light skinned teenage boy in it. Stella and the boy shares a kiss with each other before Stella got out of the car and walk towards the boys.

"And there's Stella getting dropped off by her boyfriend again." Zach said.

"Hey guys. Waiting for Lincoln again?" Stella asked.

"You know it! And speaking of which, here's the main man himself." Rusty said as he sees Lincoln driving by the school and goes into the parking lot.

The Zodiac sisters walked out of the parking lot and head towards the school together each having their own distinct outfit. Sarah's outfit is a sleeveless orange shirt, a dark blue skirt with a red sweater wrapped around her waist, long white socks and blue shoes.

Zoey's outfit is a blue buttoned shirt, light green shorts, and sandals. She also wears diamond earrings in both of her ears.

Ann's outfit is a yellowish orange dress with a little pink bunny button on it, seafoam green socks, and black boots.

Carrie's outfit is a long sleeved galaxy hooded dress with matching shoes.

And Kate's outfit is a green shirt with a black cat head on it, brownish orange pants, pink socks, and white shoes. She also has a set of wireless cat headphones around her neck.

"Hey guys." Sarah greeted the gang. "You must be waiting for Lincoln again."

"Yep. We just saw him drive to the parking lot shortly before you guys came from there." Liam said.

"Oh cool. Mind if i can join you guys?" Sarah asked.

"Let's go, Sarah. If one of us be late for class again, all of us will never hear the end of Mom's rant." Carrie said.

"Oh...okay." Sarah said as she slowly follow the rest of her sisters with her head held down.

"That poor girl." Liam said while the others just shake their heads.

"Hey guys. Hope i didn't keep you all waiting." Lincoln said as walk towards his friends.

Everyone except for Stella looked at the time on their phones and smiles.

"Not at all, L-man. You arrived just in time." Rusty said.

"Good." Lincoln said with a hint of relief in his voice.

Just then, the bell rings.

"We best head in and go to class before we all will be late." Stella said.

"Stella's right. Let's get a move on!" Clyde replied as he goes towards the school with his friends snickering behind his back, causing him to stop and turn around to see what was funny." What?"

"Nothing bud. Just nothing." Lincoln said as him and the rest head in the school.

* * *

**Sidenote: In case anyone is wondering, Lincoln, his friends, and the four younger sisters are wearing mortified versions of their normal outfits from the show which Lily is wearing a buttoned up lavender shirt over (i think) a black t-shirt, lavender skirt, lavender socks, and black shoes like in some of her fanarts. **


End file.
